A New Beginning
by TheEricoco
Summary: Some students are back to finish school, only to return to a completely different school. Can the Slytherin Prince and Gryffindor Princess come together to make Hogwarts what it was meant to be? Will they fall in love on the way there?BEING REVISED!
1. Chapter 1

It had been 6 months since Voldermort's defeat and all was well. The world was happy, no more Death Eaters roaming the village and no more hiding because of your blood status. Hermione and a few select others had been chosen to finish their last year of school and help build a new part of Hogwarts. All she knew was that she had been chosen to be the new Head of Gryffindor and Draco was the Head of Slytherin. Hannah had been chosen for Hufflepuff and Cho for Ravenclaw. 'What an interesting year' Hermione thought about as she loaded onto the train at King's Cross Station. 'I hope I could make friends with different people other than people from my house.'

"Excuse me, do you mind sharing? All the other—" She cut herself off as she looked up and saw the familiar platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy."

"Granger." He nodded towards the vacant seat in front of him "The seats yours if you want. I'm lucky I got here in time."

Mumbling to herself she sat down and pulled out a copy of her favorite classic, 'Romeo and Juliet'. After all, the war had just ended and not many cared about their blood status anymore. What harm could sitting in the same compartment with him do? Beginning to read she noticed a pair of grey eyes burning a hole through her skull. Ignoring the gaze, she went through another chapter before a certain Slytherin caught her attention. "Is there something I could help you with?"

Smirking, he pointed to the current book in her hand. "The book, 'Romeo and Juliet'? I'm glad you've finally moved on. 'Hogwarts: A History' was getting kind of boring for me."

"Excuse me? Why would you care about anything I did or even read? Last time I checked, you didn't care about whether or not I got tortured in your own house."

As his face dropped to a lowly scowl that Hermione was always used to, she perked at his response. "Look, I tried to help you. Who do you think she tortured after the three of you got away? Yeah, let me give you a hint, it was me. That 'mudblood' scar on your arm?" Hermione absentmindedly felt her forearm, tracing the letters, one by one.

"Well I've got one of those too. 'Cept mine says 'traitor' instead."

"Looks like we're not so different after all, eh?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde straightened up again.

Moving across to his side of the compartment, she repeated what she had just said. "Looks like we're not so different after all, you know? All those years you had tormented me about my blood status, my hair, my house, even my teeth. In the end we're not that different."

In shock, Draco had finally taken all those insults in and turned them towards himself. Had he really been that cruel to her and made her feel that bad about herself?

"I see your point. Should we agree on one thing then?"

"And exactly what would that be?" The brunette asked with a smile pursed on her lips.

"We forget about all that's happened to us. We start new and we watch out for each other. No fights, no hexes, and _no punching_." He emphasized the last part.

Slightly smiling, Hermione held out her hand for Draco to take it. Obliging, he shook it firmly and did the most shocking thing. Holding her hand, he raised it up until it was level to level with his mouth. Ever so slowly, he placed a light kiss on her fingers and looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I truly am Hermione, for all those years and all those things."

"Draco, "she raised her eyebrow, not wanting to let go of his hand. "What happened to our pact? You know the one we had just made a few minutes ago?"

"Thank you." He smiled as he dropped both their hands, forgetting to let go.

They both turned their attention to the door as they saw Cho Chang watching them through the glass door. "Oh, don't mind me. I'm just passing through.

"Bloody hell." Draco laughed as they both let go of each other. "I hope Skeeter doesn't figure out about this by the end of the week."

"Yeah, like that will happen," Hermione laughed. "During the TriWizard Tournament, she wrote about stuff before it even happened."

Sighing, they both returned to their previous activity. Hermione, continued reading her book and Draco just went back to staring off into space. Suddenly, with no warning the train had made a sudden stop. Hermione, being as small and buried in her book as she was, had fallen out of her chair and had made a complete tumble and had landed upside down. Watching the whole scene, Draco had burst out laughing. "That was hilarious! You doing a complete tumble and landing on your bum is quite a sight for sore eyes."

Scoffing at his comment, Hermione blew all the hair off her face. "Oh come on Draco. Stop teasing me."

"No!" He laughed. "This is really too funny." Draco offered his hand up for her to take it. Smirking, Hermione took and with all her might had pulled him down to make the scene she had just experienced. "Ha! Look who's laughing now!"

Staring at her in disbelief, the blonde pouted. "That was not cool Granger."

"So it is true!" They heard a girlish voice come the glass door again. From their position it had looked as if they were engaging in certain activities. Draco's arm was still holding Hermione's as her leg was bent just above his head. Their heads were facing each other and their bodies even closer. "Cho was right you two are together!" Hannah gasped as she rushed down the hall.

Laughing even more, the two got up and shook their heads. "Potter and Weasly are going to kill me."

Nodding in agreement they noticed the train had started to move again. "Do you know who will be Headmaster this year? " Hermione asked.

"I dunno." The Slytherin shrugged. "Let's find out."


	2. Chapter 2

( Hey guys, Erika Mae here. Just to let you know, Justin and Ella Marie are the exchange students that McGonagall was talking about. I'll explain their stories in the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks for reading! Read and Review! It really makes my day :D. Don't forget, Harry Potter isn't mine. I forgot to put the disclaimer on the last chapter. Sorry:/ )

"Attention students!" Professor McGonagall caught the attention of the school. "As you all remember after the events of last year, many have been lost. But, all is well and I assure you no one is in danger. Though there will be a big change this year. Since Dumbledore—or rather his portrait— has asked me a favor, the least I could do is oblige. You will be having one student from either Beuxbaton or Durmstrang room with you for the first 3 months. The next 3 months another student, and so on and so forth. Please do not be angry, for they have helped in the war also. Though you may not have realized but Voldermort had attacked them before us, though not as greatly but still attacked."

"As you all know there are a good amount of students returning for their final year of schooling. Please keep in mind they are still ahead of all of you and will be given a different class schedule. Also, you Heads are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

"Let's go check out our dorms, yeah?" the blonde asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." They both left for their new dorms.

Beautiful. Hermione thought. Her room had been perfectly decorated thanks to McGonagall. The large room filled with red and gold in swirled, striped, and in solids. She had been given a 4-post bed with golden sheets and red blankets made of pure silk. Her room was filled with empty shelves and in the corner was a small desk with stacks of empty paper and a few bottles of ink along with two quills. Their common room had streaks of red and green two couches and a large coffee table in the middle of the room. She hadn't seen Draco's room yet but based on his expression, he loved it. (I know, I know, I'm really terrible at description.)

"I cannot believe we have to share a dorm." The Gryffindor Princess groaned. "That's completely unfair."

"Oh come on Granger. Some girls would chop off their left arm to just be in the same room with me."

Smirking, Hermione shook her head and told him, "Why do you have to be such an ignorant prat at all times of the day huh Malfoy?"

"Believe me Granger, it runs in the family. I can't really stop it. My mum says I really can't stop it even if I could."

"Well your mum is completely correct." She laughed. "Pity she can't see you grow up anymore." The second Hermione had said that she regretted it. The ever so present smirk on the Slytherin's face had transformed into a frown.

"Pity your parents can't see you know huh Granger." He scowled at her in disgust. "They're dead! At least my mum will live! Your father and mum just got killed by a stupid Death Eater! My father is getting killed because he _is_ one"

Staring at him in shock, Hermione held back tears. Hadn't she put a memory charm on her parents just before she left for the war? Hadn't she let them go off to Australia? Hadn't she put a protection spell on them? "What did you just say?"

As his eyes widening in regret, the youngest Malfoy explained. "You mean you didn't know? Voldermort killed your parents just before coming to Hogwarts? Reckon he was gonna kill the Weasel's family but decided to kill them in battle right in front of his face. He—"

"You knew? You knew all this time and you didn't tell me? You knew all this time and thought I wouldn't like to know that my parents are dead? Who else knows? Someone else has to know."

Staring down at the floor, Draco just sat there and said nothing. "Tell me who else knows about my parent's death!"

Giving in to her persistence, he finally spoke. "Earlier this summer, Potter and Weasly weren't the only ones who were offered jobs at the Ministry. I was too. When you get there you get a list of all the people who had died during the battle. Everyone who you went to school with or had a mutual relationship with was on that list. I figured you already—"

"Figured I already knew?" She yelled at him right before she stormed off.

"Hermione, wait!" Draco called after her. Getting up, he sprinted through the portrait and down the long halls of the castle in effort to find her. One after another, he asked different Gryffindor students and one after another they gave the same answer.

"Sorry, mate." Colin shrugged, "I dunno where she is. You might wanna check the Astronomy Tower. The Trio used to always go up there to thin things out. Reckon I caught Ginny and Harry snogging there once."

"Thanks." He remembered what had happened between the Weasel and Granger up there in 6th year. A flock of birds was creative he thought. As fast as he could he ran to the Tower but only to find it empty. "Bloody hell. Where can a girl like that find a place to hide in Hogwarts?"

"There are lots of hidden passage ways in this Castle. More than Salem Institution." A familiar voice drawled from behind.

Turning around, he found Justin leaning on the wall chewing on something. "What do you mean? Wait, how do you even know about the hidden passages?."

"Hermione lent me her Maurder's Map. It's an awesome thing you know. It gives me a bird's eye view of everything. And everyone." He grinned. "You and Ms. Granger must be great Heads. You two have been doing a lot of patrols lately. Especially, in the Room of Requirement."

Mentally grinning, the blonde remembered the first time they had spent hours in the Room of Requirement alone.

"Draco, where are we going?" Hermione groaned as he dragged her to an empty hallway. "No one comes here anymore!"

Smiling rarely, the blonde took her hand and laughed. "You really need some fun. Here," he gave her a bottle of Firewhiskey, "Drink it, its bloody good."

"Draco! What is that? You know very well it's not allowed in the school! If Cho and Hannah find out we'll be in even more trouble. Give me that!" She grabbed the bottle from his hand.

Smirking, he watched her fiddle with the cap as she continued to yell at him for pointless reasons. "What if Justin and Ella found out? They'd think we were up to no good again!"

'Again'? Draco thought. "What do you mean again? Did they ever accuse us of doing something before?"

Stopping in her tracks she began to hear creking on the wall next to her. It grew louder and louder until she realized exactly _what_ hallway she was in. The Room of Requirement had given in to her needs. Walking in she found exactly what she was dreaming for. A large fireplace that had roaring flames that danced as if they were performing a waltz. A large couch big enough for the two of them and a coffee table to hold non-existent food.

"Amazing." Draco sighed. "The room always knows what I need and nothing more nothing less."

Quirking her eyebrow, "What you wanted? This is exactly what I wanted." The rest of the night was spent talking aimlessly about the Yule Ball and Christmas plans. That led to Harry and Ron which led to conversations about the 3rd year punch. This led to that until the conversation ended at one word. Love. By this time, Hermione was already on Draco's side of the couch facing him.

"You've had many girlfriends. Have you ever been in love?" Draco scoffed at this. "In love? The only thing those girls loved were my secrets. My hearts been broken so many times there's nothing more to break. How about you? I see you and the Weasel holding hands all the time."

Now she scoffed. "I did love the prat but it turns out he didn't love me back. He cheated on me with –"

"Lavender Brown. I know. At least he could've picked better competition. She not even as good-" he stopped himself there.

"At good what?" Hermione asked. "C'mon tell me."

"Nevermind, it doesn't matter."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Okay, thanks to the lovely and talented 'The-true-Slytherin-Princess', you all will have a new Dramione story to read. It will be up in a few days. The both of us have been working for a while and came up with a story for you guys. Just visit her profile for the story or my profile for the link to the story. We hope you enjoy! Just to be sure, I will be updating my story, A New Beginning, every Tuesday, if not Sunday. Seriously though- Don't forget to read and review. It's really cool to log on the computer and see that 'you have mail' icon. Then I see that's one of you pretty readers and I'm like: 'Ah! Someone read my story! And they clicked that little blue button!' Anyway, thanks to all the readers. Yes, even to all those who just clicked on it and bailed and pressed the back button to go read a better looking story. Anyway, Happy New Year, and good luck to all of you guys returning to school.

~ErikaMae


	4. Chapter 4

**So, my lovely readers, I have decided to play with you. I have been slowly writing the next chapter. I've been working with The-True-Slytherin-Princess with our new story. The link can be found on my profile...Please Read and Review not only that story but mine too. That would be really nice. **

**So- this is just a 'tease'. I hope you enjoy reading yjos story. Don't forget to R&R. (Read and Review)**

* * *

><p>"So tell me Hermione—" I opened the door to the sound of laughing. "When exactly were you planning to tell me that you were heading straight back here? You had me worrying my arse off trying to find you!"<p>

Staring at me I saw Hermione's face drop and turn into a pout. "Well I don't exactly tell people who knew about my parent's death without telling me everything I do!" Oh. Well I should have thought about that. How the bloody hell was I supposed to know this?

"Yeah, well you're the one who brought up my family Granger!" I drawled out the last word.

"Alright guys," We both heard Justin try to say but ignored it.

"Yeah well it wasn't me who suddenly assumed things about my private life." The Gryffindor huffed"

"I wasn't the one who brought it up in the first place!"

"You just had to be Head Boy didn't you!"

"What the bloody hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Oh, it has everything to do with this Malfoy. If you weren't Head Boy, we wouldn't be in this mess! You should have just stayed home and taken care of your wicked mummy and daddy. Face it Malfoy—"

"Oh, so it's Malfoy now Granger?" I drawled out her last name. "Fine then if you wanted for me to stay home so much why didn't you just report me to the Headmaster like all the other years, eh?"

"I thought you'd change!" Hermione started to cry "I thought after all these 7 years you had tortured Harry, Ron and I, you'd have some decency to at least hold back on your rude comments."

Justin, being the interfering American he was, stepped in and told us, "Guys, enough!"

Ignoring him once again, Hermione and I kept at it. "Granger, you've got to realize it, once a Death Eater always a Death Eater."

Then I hurt her. I knew exactly what she wanted not to hear. I told her what I promised her wasn't true. Somewhere in the background, I heard Ella scoffing at our argument.

"I think we should go chat with other students for a while." Victor led Ella and Justin out of the dorm.

Sighing loudly, the girl told him, "Look what you did Malfoy! If you hadn't made such a big deal about this they wouldn't have had to leave like they just did."

"Well excuse me for being worried about a friend of mine. You know what Granger?"

"Oh, please." She stepped closer to him. "Tell me what you've been dying to say all this time."

"This is all your fault. You're the one who brought up my mum and dad in the first place. Who the bloody hell are you to talk about my family?"

"Well Malfoy." The Slytherin took a step closer to the Gryffindor. "I believe you have thought wrong."

'I found the girl laughing in our dorm as if nothing had happened.' Draco thought to himself. 'She blames me for all of this that has happened? Who does she think she is to tell me what I've done wrong?'

"_Well Granger_," He mimicked her earlier actions. "I believe you owe someone an apology."

Within seconds, Draco had stepped close enough to Hermione to smell her fear. She on the other hand, was able to smell his nervousness.

"Well look at what we have here." A familiar voice drawled out from the entrance of the dorm. Both the 18 year olds stared at the intruder un shock as they tried to explain their position.

"Looks like we've got Hogwart's next scandal." The student scoffed.

'How the bloody hell would they have forgotten to close the portrait?'

* * *

><p><strong>So...<strong>

**Who do you think it is? Comment your guess and if your right, I'll pm you a few lines from the next chapter. Again, this only works if you actually have an account. If you don't, well, your comment still counts. **

**1. Do you think Draco needs to be a bit meaner?**  
><strong>2. Do you guys want more of a background story to Justin, Ella, and possibly Victor? <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, only a couple of you guys got the guess right. As I was thinking, I believe this is the best way for me to finish my stories. I've dcided to update more frequently with chorter chapter. Maybe a couple hundred every time. This way I can quickly right it and upload it instead of spending hours on the computer typing until I have no more time for my homework. Don't forget to read and review! I'm starting to think all you people reading A New Beginning don't bother to review...**

**Anyway, make sure you check out my other story, 'Safe and Sound' and 'That Stupid Law.' 'That Stupid Law' is a collab with The-True-Slythern-Princess.**

**Alas, to darken my hopes, Harry Potter is not mine. I just like to make the characters do what I say.**

* * *

><p>"What-what are you doing here?" Draco stuttered through his words.<p>

"Seems like your father and mother wanted me to send you a package. Personally." The old rival glared at them. "Seems like you've been getting very cozy here without me Draco."

"You're not allowed on grounds anymore you traitor!" Hermione spat at the other girl. "You were supposed to be locked up in Azkaban along with your bloody parents. Ron and I made sure of that."

"Well, looks like you and the Weasel didn't check up on me. A week later, I was released thanks to my lovely brother."

"So your back here in Hogwarts?" The only Gryffindor in the room scoffed. "What a pleasure."

Evilly grinning at the others, the raven haired nodded "Of course I am. In fact, I have to drop in and say hello to Theo, Blaise, and Millicent.

"Pansy, you can't just stroll in here whenever you want you know that?"

"Oh shut up mudblood." Draco heard her sharp intake of breath. "You can't tell me what to do."

Within seconds, Draco had stepped close enough to Hermione to smell her fear. She on the other hand, was able to smell his nervousness.

"Well look at what we have here." A familiar voice drawled out from the entrance of the dorm. Both the 18 year olds stared at the intruder un shock as they tried to explain their position.

"Looks like we've got Hogwart's next scandal." The student scoffed.

Sighing, the blonde ran a hand through his hair. He knew the two girls would fight no matter what would happen. But he also knew neither one would leave. "Enough!" He yelled a few seconds later. "Look Pans, I think you should leave. This isn't a good time. I guess I'll talk to you later or something. Good night alright?"

Closing the door with a triumphant smirk, Hermione turned to look at her fellow Head Boy. "You have got to be kidding me. How the bloody hell would they let Pansy Parkinson back in the school! She was put in Azkaban only weeks ago!"

"Granger, with her kind of family, anything can happen."

Scoffing she yelled back, "You can't possibly be defending her can you?"

"I'm not defending her! My god Granger, why can't you just let me talk a full minute without accusing me of doing something!"

"You can do that when you learn not to insult someone because they were right and you were wrong."

"You know what?" Draco agreed to her. "Fine. The agreement we made yesterday? It's gone. I should have known better than to make an agreement with you."

"And I should have known better than to make an agreement with a foulsome, evil, little cockroach."

Shaking his head at her choice of words, he laughed. "You really can't come up with a better insult can you, you little naïve, stuck-up, little bookworm."

"Death Eater!" She glared at him.

"Mudblood!" He raised his chin in a superior attitude.

"You'd think after all these years that would have at least some effect on me."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, sorry for all the mistakes over the past few chapters. I've been rushing with all m y schoolwork and my other stories. On top of that I have so many Out of School activities I need for High School. Did I mention some open houses? You could PM me if you start to find lots of mistakes with my writing.<strong>

**Now click that blue link below and tell me how you love me :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yes, I do have a Dramione Community. If you know any good stories or fics –must be completed and Dramione ship- please tell me the title and author's pen name and I will most likely read it, fall in love with it, favorite it, comment, then add it the community. Keep in mind this was a rushed chapter and there will be many mistakes. So just tell me and I'll fix it later on. Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>'Bloody bastard', Hermione thought to herself as she finished wiping the tears from her face. It still did have an effect on her didn't it. She still cared about what was happening between her and Draco. She wanted them to be friends instead of enemies like they were before. The question was, why though? Why did she want to be friends with someone who treated her like the scum on his shoe for so long? Why did she want to befriend someone that her peers hated so much? But more importantly, why did he let her?<p>

"Go away!" She heard a knock on her door, "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"_Alomarhora_ _!_" A blonde walked through the door. "You seemed upset. I think you need someone to talk to."

Sniffling at the French girl, she let a few of her salted tears fall to the floor. In one fluent motion, the Gryffindor sat on the bed and broke down. "He knew exactly where this would end. He knew straight from the train that we could never be friends. I'll be doomed when Harry and Ron find out about this load of rubbish."

"Load of rubbish?" The petite frame gasped. "Hermione, if you think this-what you and Draco have- is a load of rubbish…Then you are honestly not the smartest with of you generation."

This took Hermione out of her wits. "Not the 'brightest with of my generation'? Do you know how long I study? How long I take on my homework? I've earned my spot as Head of this school, alright Ella?"

"Then tell me how two friends so similarly alike can throw away everything after a few misinterpreted words? How can two people so smart, be so childish about something that was supposed to be forgotten?"

"You've got to remember who you are" Ella patted her back just before she walked out the door.

"I'm Hermione _bloody_ Granger!" She yelled at the top of her lungs a few minutes after the girl left.

'I'm Hermione Granger….'

* * *

><p>"Dude, you can't just throw away a relationship like that because of a verbal fight!" Justin scoffed. "At least not where I'm from, man."<em> (Yeah we New Yorkers are cool like that =^.^=)<em>

The elder boy stood up and threw his hands in the air as a sign of protest. "You're from New York! A mugggled-filled city right next to Paris! We come from different places mate. Two different ways of life. Your way doesn't always work for me."

"Did you try?"

"What?" Draco sneered.

"Did you try my way of life?" The American scoffed. "We're alike in so many ways, you-you- arse!" Draco raised an eyebrow at his choice of words. "No wonder Hermione got upset because you didn't tell her, her parent are dead! Every time you mess up, you blame the society that had nothing to do with this load of bull. You need to look out for people other than yourself sometime man. She's different, I get it."

It took a while for Draco to figure that couple of last parts out. He did accuse of not being able to help when he offered it. He knew what he was talking about. He knew about those kinds of mistakes.

Two nights and two days passed before the two finally met again. They were at the abandoned classroom, both doing errands for another professor.

"Hello Hermione." The Slytherin courtly nodded at her. "How are you?"

She looked at his face for a moment before responding to him. "How do you think I am?You kept a huge secret from me and you didn't even decide to tell me. Did you think I wouldn't care?"

His face froze in shock. "No, honestly. I thought you already knew. I thought Potter and Weasley had told you about it."

Well they didn't, didn't they?"

"Look, I'm sorry okay?"

Nodding her head at his apology, she bit her lip in effort not to smile at his grin. "You're still not off the hook you know that right?"

Raising his hands with a genuine smile gracing his face he also nodded. "I know, I know. It's just that I'm glad that we're friends again. "

"So am I." Hermione sighed as she looked down to her feet once again. "I've missed you."

Something about Draco had clicked at that moment. Scooping her up in his arms he hugged her and twirled her around in the air. Laughing, the two of them failed to notice that their next class had already begun a long time ago. What they did notice though, was the face of two very three familiar faces.

Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter, and none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody hell." They both whispered to each other.

What had they gotten themselves into?

**A/N #2: Hope you've enjoyed the chapter. This chapter is a bit longer than other due to the long wait. If you've got any plot requests or questions, feel free to comment them or PM me at any time. I do need some extra plot scenes. I may not nesssarly use yours as I may use others… (Just keep in mind I'm Eastern Time.) So, I've been getting complaints on how I haven't been updating. Sorry it took so damn long. Had school tests, family drama and I'm preparing my papers for an ambassador program I got accepted to. Cool huh? But, I will try to update a lot from February 19-25/26 because that's my break. But keep in mind I have a book report/presentation, a poetry book and SS test when I get back. So- no major promises okay?**

**NOW CLICK THAT BUTTON BELOW. AND FOLLOW IT'S COMMAND…..**


	7. I'm Sorry!

**Okay. Many of you have been asking me when I will be updating. Truth is I don't think I will be for a month. Life is gettin busy and I still have to work on chapters with The-True-Slytherin-princess for 'That-Stupid-Law'. I'm having a lot of homework and I haven't even done a lot of writing over the break! Sad, I know. But this story will remain online. But it will not be put up for adoption. I will soon beposting a revised edition in a couple of weeks. I will ry my best to update. But again- NO PROMISES. It will be updated but not frequently. I do feel bad honestly, but I reread my story and realized it was very choppy. The chapters were all over the place and the story didn't flow properly. I think I should stick to Songfics or OneShots in the future...**

**But- I am truly sorry if I kept any of you guys waiting. Please, comment on any scenes you would like to add pr any ideas. That would amazingly great. Remember, reviews are always important for reader. It boosts their ego. I mean come on! I have over 200 visitors and less than 10 reviews? I would take anonymous reviews anytime! **

**If you were too lazy to read that:**

**~Story will be:**

**+Revised  
>+Put on Hold<br>+NOT BE PUT UP FOR ADOPTION  
>+Open for comments on new scenes or any suggestions<strong>

**Thank you for all the generous support...**

**Ta-Ta for now! **


End file.
